Eidola captures a rival thief, Jaq Gori - Year 7 Day 257
Eidola captures a rival thief, Jaq Gori - but a surprising end to the story! For years the galaxy has festered under a lack of control exercised by the Imperial Remnant to try and curb the rampant theft. Some time ago the Emperor himself even began ordering his own officers to begin trading scams, to settle the personal grudges he was too impotent to settle himself. It came as a surprise then, when Eidola came to the forefront of the War Against Crime several years ago, capturing and executing those criminals who they deemed "unfit" for life in the galaxy, unworthy of the title of "thief" or "pirate" - and began purging the galaxy of any competition, sealing their stronghold on nefarious deeds. Jaq Gori began stealing seven days ago, when he stole 80k from Jaggo Bral, a Hutt...never a wise choice to scam a Hutt, especially since pirate overlord Slogga the Hutt turned over control of Nal Hutta and Hutt Space to Eidola, and declared the Hutts a sacred species close to Eidola's heart...no matter how stupid some members of the race may be. A bounty was placed on Jaq's head, but of course most bounty hunters of the galaxy tend to be as woefully inadequate as the authorities...so they did nothing. Jeb'el Ras then instigated an informal betting pool on how long it would take before the thief was captured, choosing Day 253 himself. Gordon Gekko called Day 255, Hal Gevant took Day 262, and others quietly alerted Eidola to this thief's existence, and we immediately dispatched some of our fastest ships to intercept him. This morning, I received the following communique from the scallywag pirate Joe Monso, " Year 7 Day 256, 19:26 Jaq Gori has been arrested", so sadly, it seems nobody wins the betting pool. Now Gekko, Gevant and Jeb'el must each give 50k or a small vehicle to Teniel's "Help the newcomers to the galaxy" fund for fledgling traders. Instead of killing Jaq Gori however, Eidola announced that he had curried favour within the group during his capture - and that if he agreed to make over his only ship to Teniel Djo's fund for new traders, then he would be marooned alive and relatively safe. The Galactic News is still waiting for final confirmation of whether Gori accepted the pirates' terms, or found himself on the wrong end of a vibroblade. The Eidola Pirates issued two firm warnings however, first a warning to all wannabe thieves, Krath, Raptors and other pirates nobody can name, beware that this is a world of real consequences, and if you step on our toes, you can expect a heavy durasteel hammer to remove the offending foot in the near future. The second warning was to all traders, pilots, bartenders and civilians in the galaxy, warning that Eidola is not your guardian angel - and it's not our job to kill criminals. Today was an example of a catch-and-release of a wanted felon, we do not recognise the laws of any government, and we will treat all prisoners based on our own sense of judgment, profit and greed. ---- Hacked by: Teniel Djo Faction: Eidola Pirates Date: Year 7 Day 257 Onboard the YV-666 GrÃ¡inne Ni MhÃ¡ille in system Yag`Dhul (18, -164). Category:Military News